Nos hacemos padres  We're going to be parents
by Corvus Perseus Black
Summary: Harry and Draco are married, but Harrys parents-in-law does not know yet!


Aww.. here i go again! a friend of mine translate it for me, but she had small time to do it. Here is the promised OS with Harry and Draco, aku-sensei! Everyone else, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anything from or in harry potter! JKR is the writer of these fantastic books!

* * *

He was pregnant. How could...? How should...? Wait, Draco would grin like a Chesire Cat! The question was how to tell their unknowing step-parents. Harry knew that Dracos paents would visit the young Malfoy for the first time in his new home.

And Draco wanted to confess to his parents that he was gay and, 'to add a little more salt to the wound', he was married to Harry Potter, the infamous Gryffindor.

The raven haired took in a deep breath. First of all he had to wait for his darling to come home, then he had to tell him the news and THEN he had to come up with a plan that would make it all a little less painful for him...

* * *

Walking anxiously through the room, Harry tried to think of a plan and didn't notice how the time went by. Only the sound of a door closing made him look up.

"Draco! Finally you're home. I've got wonderful news.. but I've got bad news, too."

"Anything happened? I haven't seen you that troubled for a very long time."

"Sit down please so you don't fall!", Harry said as he made his lover sit down on the sofa.

Again he took in a deep breath, before speaking: "Sweetheart, I'm pregnant."

At first, nothing happened. And then Draco's eyes began to widen before he bounced up and hauled his little angel in his arms. "By Morgana's underwear, we're about to become parents!"

"Now the bad news. Your parents will visit us by tomorrow."

And suddenly Draco's body stiffened. "Oh Lord... Was it really by tomorrow's evening?"

"What're you about to do, Draco?"

"Tell them the truth of course! Someday they'd come here again and ask about the 'woman' by my side."

"But I don't want you to fight with your parents! They might disinherit you."

"So? I get a good payment at St. Mungos. Don't you think I didn't take precautions?"

"But..."

"No 'Buts'! There still enough money from you. You're the only heir of both the Potters' and the Blacks' assets. That isn't only a great honor, but you have a lot of money, Harry."

Sighing Harry had to give in. Maybe the truth once was the right solution? All those years of war, though, got him a little cautious, maybe even a little paranoid.

"Very well, let's get going. We have to tell them we're married and with child. I really don't know how they'll react..."

Full of joy Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, my dragon..."

* * *

The next day came and the evening a lot faster. Harry was so excited, he couldn't even sit down one second, which, in return, made Drace go mad.

"Will you please sit down for freakin' five minutes? You're getting on my nerves", and exactly at that moment, Draco's parents knocked on the door.

"Oh no!" As if he was stung by an adder, the Gryffindor jumped up. "I have to get to that door!"

Draco set the table again while Harry tried to tidy his hair (which was useless anyway.) and opened the door.

"Come in, please." Harry said, taking their cloaks.

Before any of the Malfoys could even say one word, Draco came out of the dinning room. "Mother, Father! What a wonderful thing to see you! How was it travelling all the way to my home?"

"It was short." Lucius commented very dry.

Wrinkling his nose, he looked around the bright hall, until his gaze met the raven haired again. "Tell me, Draco. Did you hire Potter or why is he in your house?"

"I want to talk to you about that while eating. Please follow me."

Narcissa granted the raven haired with a rather disgusted look. She never liked that boy. Patiently the Malfoy family sat down at the table, the oldest Malfoy's unaware of the fact that Harry now, too, was a part of their family.

The gracious five-courses-meal went by rather quietly and mannerly. Lucius was astonished by the good behavior of Harry, who always was so livid.

Narcissa, however, could only give Harry her 'poisonous eyes'.

Inside of Harry was raging a storm, though. He was agitated and his feeling were nothing but a whirlwind. He just didn't know how his parents-in-law would react. Also he couldn't tell who was worse, Lucius or Narcissa.

The raven haired was on fire and he longed to finally sit down in the dinning room were they all would have their glass of wine - he of course would stick to water. And then he could tell them and have a nice death... er, he meant evening.

Draco had a similar fight with his emotions, but those were of another nature. He almost exploded because he was so happy and he just couldn't wait to tell his parents of the good news.

Because no matter how his parents would react. He still had Harry by his side and their child. From the inside Draco smiled brightly. He was so proud of his husband. Harry could make it, he didn't doubt that. After all Harry was the greatest magician in England.

* * *

Deep in thoughts, Draco didn't notice how the dinner found its end and Harry lead all to the living room.

An un-readable look was plastered to the face of Mrs. Malfoy, while her husband curiously looked around the room.

The couple sat on armchairs and Harry took place next to Draco on the sofa. Winky poured some wine into the glasses of their guests and Draco. Harry got water like before.

Silent moments passed where everybody just gave one another strange looks. Narcissa asked herself why they still were there, when she would play chess with Severus this evening. Lucius didn't know why Harry still accompanied them. Draco bore his nails into his knees, because he was nervous. And Harry? He again - maybe the hundreth time these days - took in a deep breath and looked into the Malfoy's eyes, who were still unaware of the fact that he was married to their son.

"Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy. Draco and I, we are here today beause there are a few things we have to tell you."

He took the hand of his husband and only now the Malfoy's caught sight of the rings on their fingers. Lucius eyes grew wide and Narcissa somehow couldn't breathe.

Draco coughed and broke through the silence. "Mom, Dad... Harry and I, we are married for two years now."

Narcissa went a little blue and Lucius had to hold himself up with his cane.

Lucius was the first to regain the ability to speak. Quietly the head of the Malfoy family began to speak: "Why... didn't you two speak to us earlier?"

Nervous, Draco answered his father's question. "Because I didn't know what your reaction would be."

"I'd rather be worried about your mother."

Harry and Draco gave the blonde woman a worried glance, but her cheeks were red because of her anger. Her breathing a little too fast. No good sign, how they both had to learn.

"That is out of question! I demand you to devorce that marriage immediately! I expect you to take home a pure blooded, beautiful WOMAN!"

Lucius laid his hand on his wife's arm to comfort her, while giving her a piercing look. "Darling, Love, Listen. Harry is neither a pureblood nor a woman, but he still is a Potter. The last one. He is an enrichment to the Malfoy Family and in my opinion, our son is very happy with him. So what speaks against their relationship?"

Narcissa looked at her husband desperately. Yes, what spoke against them? Stop! There was one little thing. "Draco, you cannot be married to Mr Potter any longer. If you do not produce an heir our bloodline will die."

Harry and Draco shared soft looks and happy smiles, as Draco laid his hands on Harrys stomach, without hesitation. It was a clear sign.

Lucius nodded. "I'm happy to hear that. But is it not a little dangerous? What about the side effects?"

"No, father. Harry can make it on his own."

Shocked Lucius looked at the young Potter. "I knew you are a mighty magician, Harry. But I was not aware of how stroung you truly were."

"Professor Snape would say 'Mr Potter, what a surprise. I always knew you were capable of taking it up a notch'. Yes... I think that is exactly what he'd say." Harry smiled mischievously.

That was exactly Severus' sarcasm, how Lucius recognized.

"Well, Harry. I think as soon as were are at home, we will add you on the family tree. Welcome in our family." The older one said and stood up while holding out his arms. Harry saw this invitaton and let himself be embraced.

Smiling warmly he looked at his son and embraced him, too. "I'm so proud of you, Dravo. You have chosen a wonderful partner."

Narcissa looked disgusted at the green eyed, but Harry only smiled at her. Draco's mother would get used to it, Harry knew. At least when she was holding her grandchild in her arms.

"Well... We will go now, Draco." Lucius nodded to his son. "Harry", with a charming smile he kissed the hand of his son-in-law. After he bid them goddbye he left the house together with his wife. Disapearing into the night sky.

As soon as the older Malfoys were gone, Harry looked at his husband with a sincere expression. "Did you know your father just checked out my butt?"

With wide eyes Draco eyed his lover and then started to laugh. "Dad! That's just typical for him! Every time I brought a girl home he grabbed their butts, too." Breathing hard he leaned on Harrys shoulder. "Geez... Didn't think he'd do with you, too."

* * *

In the family tree room at Malfoy manor, Lucius looked at the picture of his son. Smiling he swung his wand and added Harry to their family tree. He already was curious about his grandchild.

"So he told you today?" A voice he knew all too good, asked.

The blonde man nodded. "Yes, he did and they are pregnant with child."

"That I didn't know. What do you think, Lucius?"

"I think my son is more like me than he knows." With that Malfoy turned around and walked past the potion-master, Severus Snape.

"I'm so sorry, Severus" Lucius whispered and then disappeared.

Severus only sighed and stepped a little nearer to the pictures of the family members.

Softly he stroked Lucius' pciture with his long fingers. "Oh Lucius..." Severus whispered into the silent room.

Fin.


End file.
